<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning by Ladyanaconda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792577">The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyanaconda/pseuds/Ladyanaconda'>Ladyanaconda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Phantom of Purple Eyes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyanaconda/pseuds/Ladyanaconda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantom's introduction to Tenn doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Almighty Tallest Purple/Invader Tenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Phantom of Purple Eyes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chronologically the first story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tenn poured her heart into her voice as she sang. Her song’s melodic tones echoed throughout the auditorium, captivating her audience. The glitter and satins in her dress’s lavender fabric almost seemed to glow under the white spotlight. Her hands delicately moved along with her singing in perfect synchrony, conveying more emotion into her performance. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As the music reached an inevitable crescendo, Tenn knew the cue that the performance was near the end and followed it with her voice until it culminated with a powerful note. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tenn returned to the real world just in time to see her public clap their hands loudly and get to their feet in a standing ovation, all of them cheering as roses and exotic flowers landed at her feet. Tenn delicately lifted the gown of her dress and curtsied in gratitude before she elegantly made her way backstage, still hearing the echoes of her adoring public. It didn't end there, though. All around her, the dancers, chorus girls and workers clapped their hands.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tenn strode through the corridor and towards her dressing room, proudly glancing at her carved name in the door before stepping inside and closing it behind her. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tenn’s dressing room was spacious and fancy, and as always, it was filled to the brin with flower bouquets, chocolates and many other lavish gifts from secret admirers. While Tenn accepted the gifts out of courtesy, she refused any advances anyone made. She had no time for silly romance, not now when her career is at its peak.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">With a relieved huff, Tenn quickly removed the layers of makeup and changed into a more simple dress to relax. She loves to sing, but finds all the costume wearing and dressing up far too stressful. Letting herself fall into the couch, Tenn closed her eyes for a few moments to clear her head.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic">Bravo! You did spectacularly, my dear Tenn!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tenn didn’t open her eyes. She merely smiled a bit as her unseen, maybe imaginary mentor praised her, just like after every performance. While she remembered her father’s tales of the Angel of Music quite fondly, she was far too old to believe in fairy tales.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">”Miss Sakhak?” Tenn raised her lekku. That voice wasn't an hallucination. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">”Come in.” Tenn said, not moving from her spot even after the door opened and a tall Irken with crimson eyes stepped inside. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">”Exhausted?” he asked.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">”What makes you think that? The fact that I am trying to nap?”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">”No offense, but you are quite predictable.”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">”What do you want, Red?” Tenn asked impatiently.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">”I wanted to congratulate you on tonight’s performance. You blew them all away, as always!” Red said, smiling a bit. ”I don't know who your tutor is, but he certainly did a good job!”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tenn sighed. She wasn't sure of who had provided her with singing lessons; all she remembered was an Irken dressed in a black cape in her dreams, but a figment of her imagination doesn’t exactly count. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Whoever he is, he is a great teacher.” she said simply. Red gave her an odd look, but said nothing on the matter. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Anyhow, if you need a break, Spork is willing to give you a free night tomorrow. Tak could perform the lead in Mausk.” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“She’s back? Last time I heard, she threw another fit and left after a sandbag fell on top of her head.” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Red shrugged. “You know Tak, she hates when the spotlight is on top of anyone that isn’t her.” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tenn chuckled. Tak is perhaps the only person she considered a worthy rival, but all her talent is wasted in her self-serving attitude and smeetish tantrums when things didn’t go her way. But in a way, Tenn was grateful; if it weren’t for her fits, she wouldn’t have had the lead in tonight’s performance. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Okay, then. I could use the free time for myself.” Red nodded.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Very well, then. I shall inform Spork in a while. Meanwhile, you’re free to go home for the day. You deserve it.”  </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Thanking Red again as he left her dressing room, Tenn shifted on her couch. She’d go home, alright, but first she’d take a small nap. She wouldn't like to fall asleep on the wheel. Better late than never, after all. Besides, it’s not like there was anybody waiting for her back home, anyway.</p><hr/><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Once he delivered instructions and sent most of the dancers and workers home for the day, Red went to his usual spot in the rafters and lit up a small cigarette. It’s supposed to be forbidden, but everyone’s gone home, so it’s not like he’s bothering anyone right now. Besides, it’s not like Spork was roaming around like security; he’d rather lock himself inside his office and not come out. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">His lekku twitched when the metal planks behind him creaked.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“You’re losing your edge, Pur.” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The shadow behind him chuckled. “Ah, Red. You heard me because I <em><span class="da-editor-italic">wanted</span></em> you to. Otherwise I’d already be next to you before you even blinked.” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Red looked back at his companion. A tall Irken of his same height clad in a black vest and cloak; one might think he was his twin, except his eyes were a shade of purple instead of bright crimson. The defining feature, however, was the white half-mask his companion wore at all times, concealing the right side of his face from view. He’s got many names: The Phantom, Opera Ghost, murderer, Angel of Music, but Red knew his real name.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Purple. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“How’s Miyuki?” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“She’s coming back to work next week.” Red smiled a bit. “We had a little girl. Her name is Ilk.”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“You should bring her one of these days. I’d like to meet her.”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I will if you can spend the whole week without throwing the chandelier on top of the audience.”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Hey, you should thank me for that! Thanks to that incident, Spork gave you your job back!” Purple countered. “Besides, the only person who got hurt was the guy who was supposed to replace you.” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Red sighed. He kind of felt bad for that poor fella; it wasn’t his fault. Spork had gone against Purple’s will and fired Red, and Purple retaliated by frightening his replacement in an exaggerated manner. The guy didn’t die, but he quit as soon as he could speak again. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Red didn’t hate Spork perse, but he’s been coveting his manager status for a good while now. Spork wasn’t fit for the job: he merely shouted orders without fully understanding them, all he cared about is to fill in his pockets. All the workers and performers feared him, but didn’t truly respect him. Red’s the one that takes charge and makes sure everything runs smoothly for each performance. He’s the one everybody looks up to for guidance when there’s a crisis or a clash between stars. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Miss Sakhak did a spectacular job tonight, didn’t she?” Purple said, tenderly caressing the petals of a blue rose. “She sings like a chorus of songuans from the Imperial Palace.” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Indeed. Not even Tak can hold a candle to her.” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“That’s because I’m a <span class="da-editor-italic">great</span> teacher!” Purple chimed. Red frowned.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I thought we had talked about spying on people.” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Come on, nobody knows about that. Besides, you know there’s only one person I’m interested in.” Purple looked down at the rose. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Indeed. Anyhow, do you have any notes this time?” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Purple looked inside his pocket and took out a black envelope, which he placed in Red’s open hand. “Make sure that he reads it tonight.” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Don’t worry, he’s learned to take any notes from you seriously.”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Is Miss Sakhak in her dressing room?” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Red turned to his companion.  “...What are you going to do?” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Purple sighed and ran his hand over his head. “I think it’s time I actually introduce myself, Red. I’m taking her down to my lair.”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Pur, are you sure you don’t want to just ask her out like normal people do? I mean, I’m not sure she’ll take it kindly that you just whisk her off underground and hold her there against her will.”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“It’ll only be for a few days until she gets to know me better.”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“She can do that on an actual date.” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Purple tensed up, averting his gaze. “Right, and where do you suggest I take her? I mean, it’s not like I know my way around the city, and besides people would stare at my face…”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Pur, I still believe you’re being a bit too drastic. How do you think she’s going to react if you take her underground against her will?”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I got it covered.” Purple said. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Red had the feeling that he was lying, but shrugged it off. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Just a favor. At the very least make it look like she left home, otherwise Spork is going to have my head.” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Purple tipped his hat and disappeared into the shadows, his long cape flowing behind him. Red sighed.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic">Why do I have the feeling I’m going to regret this?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tenn wasn’t sure of how much time she slept. When she woke up again, there was a long silence outside. Everyone must have gone home, even Red. Tenn looked up at her electric clock, which marked 01:19. Yup, it was very late. She better go home. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As she grabbed her coat and headed for the door, she heard something. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic">Tenn….</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The irkenette looked around. Who said that? She warily reached out for the knob, but found her door locked. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What on Irk?” Tenn battled with the door's handle, trying to force it open. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic">Don’t be frightened, my angel. I won’t hurt you. Come to me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">At some point, Tenn lost motion of her surroundings. The voice’s mysterious charm was captivating and familiar, calling her towards the mirror like a siren song she couldn’t resist, as hard as she tried.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic">I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The lights in her dressing room suddenly became dimmer and the atmosphere turned colner. Tenn shivered at the sudden drop in temperature and rubbed her forearms. She soon found the reason why: she wasn’t in her dressing room, but she wasn’t in the corridor either. Instead, Tenn found herself in a dark, dimly illuminated corridor. Tenn sneezed at the strong smell of musk and humidity.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">And in front of her was a tall Irken clad in a black cape. She couldn’t see him clearly, except for the violet eyes glowing in the darkness</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Who are you?” She asked warily.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“As you can see, I’m no ghost or spirit.” the Irken said in a gentle voice, taking a step closer. “I am-”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Stay away!” Tenn yelled, stepping back. </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Hey, calm down, I’m just-”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Ignoring him, Tenn tried to go back the way she came, but the secret door had closed shut. She pounded on the door with all the strength she could muster. “Somebody!”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Tenn-!” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“HELP! REDDOK, TAK, ANYONE!”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tenn panicked when she felt the stranger place a piece of cloth over her mouth. Desperate, she nailed at his arm, but soon her strength faded away as she saw black holes in her vision. The last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness was a white mask and those violet eyes looking down at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>